Mrs phantomhive
by Taiyou desu
Summary: Kisah tentang calon pemimpin keluarga Phantomhive


Author: nyahahahahaha akhirrnya, ane bisa nge-share nih cerita XD *keluar dari botol kecap*

Ciel: astagfirullah... ada jin nyasar neh !

Author: apa ? dasar lo ! *ngejar ciel*

Ciel: Sebas ! HELEP MEH XC *buka eyepatch*

Sebas: yesh my lord... *ngejar author*

Author: Emaaaaaak heleeeep ada setaaan nyasaaaaar

Sebas: Ane kejar lo ! dasar author jin jadi-jadian XD

Author: Lizzyyyy heleeep

Lizzy: Cieeeell... kasian tuh author... *puppy face*

Ciel : aihhhh ... baiklah ... demi mah fiancee ane rela XD

Lizzy: arigato 3

Author: lizzy nee-chan bacain disclaimernya :3

Lizzy: seep ^^b

**Kuroshitsuji HANYA dimiliki kakak Yana Toboso**

**Siapa mengklaim Kuroshitsuji miliknya**

**Akan dipenjara**

**Dan**

**Cerita ini asli dari imajinasiku yang paliiiiiiiiiiiiiiing dalam**

**Oleh karena itu maap jika ada TYPO, Gaje, Aneh, kata ****2**** yang tdk menurut KBBI**

**Dan rating K+**

**Selamat membaca...**

**Normal POV**

Di mansion-nya Phantomhive...

.

.

.

.

"" seorang gadis pirang yang unyu menggemparkan masion Phantomhive yang damai, akan tetapi...

"gomenne, Lizzy-sama... waka-sama sedang pergi mengurus perusahaannya" ucap merlyne.

"nee, kalau begitu aku akan bermain di taman saja ^^" ucap lizzy tersenyum lesu.

"ya sudah, saya mohon undur diri ya, ojou-sama" ucap merlyne sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu, ia pergi menuju dapur. Sedangkan lizzy hanya bisa diam mematung.

Diam

Diam

Diam

"nee, tadi aku mau kemana ya?" gumam lizzy kebingungan. "OH, YA aku akan pergi ke taman!" teriaknya tiba-tiba, sehingga kucing milik sebastian lari terbirit-birit. Lalu lizzy berlari dengan kencang.

**DI TAMAN**

**LIZZY POV**

"waaaa, bunganya sedang bermekaraan, pohon apelnya... berbuah lebat... asyikkk ... panen ahh" ucapku dengan keras. Aku lalu bergegas menuju kebun sebelah, dimana finny sedang asyik bekerja namun... ada suara yang menganggetkanku...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, calon ojou-sama Phantomhive _gak tau_, kalau sekarang musim semi? Bodoh sekali... sungguh ini membuatku sakit perut... WWKAKWKWKAKWKAWKWAKWA"

.

.

.

Aku terdiam, terkejut mendengar orang yang tertawa akan aku dengan keras. Aku terdiam selama 5 detik sebelum aku membalikkan tubuhku. Wah, wanita yang mengejekku itu sungguh cantik, tubuhnya ramping, matanya biru laut, rambutnya coklat dan panjang, dan mempunyai wajah seperti boneka. Aku menganga 5 detik, 'bodoh ! mrs phantomhive menganga melihat lady seperti dia? Oh tidak ! kendalikan dirimu lizzy!' aku bangkit untuk menguasai diriku. Aku membuka mulutku...

"nee, maaf atas kebodohan diriku... tapi siapa anda? Apakah anda ada perlu di mansion ini?" ucapku menahan malu.

"tentu saja aku punya keperluan, oh ya namaku Azure Pranjayamitha Slacee. Aku bangsawan prancis dan belanda." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

Aku menatapnya, rupanya ia keturunan hindia... makanya ia mempunyai rambut coklat yang sempurna...

"maaf, tunangan saya sedang pergi..." ucapku

"bukan... bukan... saya tidak ber-urusan dengan mr. Phantomhive... tapi saya berurusan dengan anda..." ucapnya tegas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"maaf, apakah saya ber-urusan dengan anda? Apakah saya kenal anda?" ucap lizzy geli, ia menatap lurus ke Azure. Sekarang wajah Azure yang memerah.

"ano, saya kenal anda dari papa to oka-sama, jadi saya penasaran dengan anda..." ucap Azure malu – malu sambil memainkan tangannya.

**AZURE POV**

'SIAAAAAL ... PAPAAAAAA... OKA SAMAAAAA... kenapa ane ditinggal disini TAT'

Flashback...

"Azure, bagaimana inggris? Keren kan? Oh ya dimansion ini punya.a tuan phantomhive. Dia CEO dan orang terkenal di dunia... banyak wanita bangsawan menginginkannya... tapi ia sudah punya tunangan" ucap Tuan Slacee. "apa iya papa?" ucapku kurang tertarik, lalu aku menendang kerikil kecil yang ada di mansion itu. Lalu aku melihat arsitektur yang ada di pagar mansion itu, memang tampaknya aku agak kampunngan tapi... daripada mendengar ocehan papa yang tak menarik. Memang, Ciel adalah teman masa kecilku... saat itu aku sering lari dari kedutaan belanda... aku selalu saja tersesat... namun ciel selalu menemuiku... entah mengapa aku suka dia... tapi, tak mungkin kan? Dia saja calon pemimpin phantomhive household yang terkenal di dunia. Sedangkan aku? Terkenal saja tidak...

Pagar ini memang menarik... sama seperti dulu... saat aku nyasar ke sini #ehh . Tapi... disini sangat tenang... tidak seperti dulu... yang ramai akan tawa dan bahagia... . Hei... ada seorang gadis ... , tampaknya dia seperti ratu di mansion ini... apakah dia tunangan ciel?

Sungguh aku penasaran...

Aku berlari menuju pagar mansion itu... seolah olah tidak ada papa dan mama yang ada disampingku.

Namun aku sadar aku harus kembali bersama papa dan mama...

Eh...

.

.

.

.

.

Papa... , mama..., smuanya...

Pergi...

Apa...

PERGI?

Mereka menghilang...

Oh tidak,...

Apa yang harus kulakukan...

Aku memutari pagar , gotcha..

Aku lihat ayah dan ibu sedang berjalan...

Aku teriak teriak memanggil mereka..

Terlambat...

...

Mereka pergi dengan kereta kuda yang dipesan ayah tadi...

Oh tuhan... TAT

Flashback end...

Sekarang mukaku seperti kepiting rebus...

Oh ya, apa niat awalku tadi?

Oh iya...

Gotcha..

Aku ingin menantangnya...

"Nona..." ucapku tegas namun aku lupa siapa namanya.

Bodoh !

"nona Elizabeth Middelford" ucapnya melengkapi, ia tersenyum, sangat manis ...

"baiklah... kalau begitu... saya ragu apakah anda BENAR BENAR tunangan mr. Phantomhive yang terkenal itu... sepertinya tunangan mr. Phantomhive begitu lemah dan manja" ucap ku seolah-olah menekannya. Aku tersenyum puas, sudah lama aku tidak mengejek orang sekejam ini... aura evilku naik... merasuki diriku...

**LIZZY POV**

Sialll... dia ini anak lugu atau anak setan sih?

Berani sekali dia menantangku... aihhhh ...

"maaf, apa maksud perkataan anda?" ucapku marah (Author: teng..teng... Ronde 1 . Lizzy Azure: oiii author sialan DX)

"maksudku... aku tidak yakin bahwa calon mrs. Phantomhive tidak bisa bermain pedang... karena menurut buku sejarah inggris ... para ratu phantomhive memiliki kemampuan bermain pedang yang sangaaaat hebat... oleh karena itu..."ucap nya geli dan sangat keras. Aku terkejut, apa benar anak ini menantangku... huh...

"baiklah... aku terima tantanganmu... akan kubuktikan kalau aku tidak seperti yang kau kira..." ucapku marah, aku tak bisa menahan emosiku lagi... sial...

"baiklah..."ucapnya

"Finny !" aku memanggil finny dengan keras.

"ya nona... ada apa? Dan dia siapa?" ucap nya dengan cepat... ia hanya perlu berlari 5 detik ke sini.

"siapkan persiapan untuk pertarungan pedang !" ucapku tegas kulihat finny terkejut, seolah –olah tak pernah melihatku marah.

"haiii, ohime-sama" ucapnya lalu pergi.

"apa kau yakin azure?" ucapku menantangnya

"tentu saja, sebagai woman Queen guardian aku tentu saja yakin" ucapnya menyombongkan diri.

"nona lizzy, persiapan sudah siaaaap" ucap finny setelah 5 menit mennggu

"ayo kita mulai nona Azure yang hebat !" ucapku pedas ... emosiku sudah naik

"ayo nona lizzy yang agung !" ucapnya percaya diri

**TBC**

Author: alhamdulillah sesuatu siapnya XD

Lizzy: waa author... aku kok cepat naik darah

Auhor: gomenne :D  
Azure: waaa ane dibilang kamseupay *lempar alat dapur ke author*\

Author: Gomenne

Reader: Ciel manaaaaa?

Author: dia lagi salah alamat -_-

Reader: ?

Author: dia lagi nyasar entah kemana hohohohoho

Reader: ywdh ... cepat lanjutin eaaa XD

Author: insya allah :D


End file.
